The After
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: He was worth the heart ache, he was worth the monsters, but was he worth the after. the Doctor has to make an important decision that causes heart break and anger. Can he protect Rose from the shadows, but more importantly from him? tenrose
1. prolouge

Summary: he was worth the heart ache and the monsters, but is he worth the after? Rose/Ten eventually. R&R

A/N ok I said that I wasn't going to write until I had finished my exams but this story has been dieing to get out and it kept nagging me through my revision and my geography mid year. So I thought that I would put story to paper (or computer screen in my case). Posts will happen every two days maybe three depends, but most will be daily, if not, it means that I am having an off day! Ok well that's enough of this lets get on to the story.

Reviews please, there is nothing better then having a review especially when your having a bad day.

xxx

3 years.

3 years ago today she left the doctor.

3 years ago today she walked out of the TARDIS doors.

3 years ago today she made the biggest mistake in the world. No scratch that, universe.

Every beginning has an end. You're told that every so often when some thing incredible comes your way. When you're at the highest point in your life you have some kill joy turn around and tell you that one day you're going to be miserable. You try to ignore it, try to hold on and you try to tell your self that you're special. How many other people are doing the same thing?

I thought that I was that special person once; I was once the most important person. But so were so many others, so many others that were cast aside, never to be mentioned again, maybe thought of, but your name never spoken of. I was told that I wasn't going to cast aside, that I would never be left, but is that what the others were told?

Some things are worth getting your heart broken.

Oh he was that, he was worth every piece. He was worth the tears and the sleepless nights, the dreams and the nightmares. He was worth every single day that I sat there looking out of my window, slowly sinking into depression. He was worth the days, and the nights, of wanting it all to end.

He is worth the monsters.

Worth every single one, as long as he was there to make them go away he was worth it. The ghosts, the Daleks, the Cyber men, the Gelth, the Sycorax he was worth Beast. He was worth the running for my life. He was worth the nightmares that followed our most terrifying adventures.

He was is a Time Lord, the last of a great species. Heavens knows what he has seen and what he has had to do. All I know is that he showed me a better way of living, a decent life.

I was once Rose Tyler, 19 yr old, shop girl, with no 'A' levels. I had a Boy friend Mickey, safe reliable Mickey, never let me down. I still lived with my mum, in the same flat that I had lived in all my life. That life seemed fine at the time, sure I was bored, but at least I had some thing going on in my life.

Then it all changed, I met the most wonderful man in the entire universe, he took my hand and I have never looked back. I became, Rose Tyler, companion to the Doctor, The Bad Wolf. I had the Doctor, spontaneous, dangerous, lonely Doctor. Who travelled through time and space, saving the universe one planet at a time. I travelled with him for 3 years of my life (bit hard to tell it may have been longer, but you never know on the TARDIS). And I wouldn't have missed it for the world.

Then one day it was all over. The Roller coaster had come to an end. The theme park was closed and everyone had gone home.

She thought that when she had left the Doctor that it would be easy getting her life back together.

He might be worth the heart ache, the monsters and everything else that came with being the Doctor's companion.

There was one thing that Rose Tyler was yet to answer.

Was he worth the life after The Doctor?

xxx

A/N ok, ok , I know that it is a sad fic at the moment, but I assure you it gets better, just have to set the scene a bit, then the story will lead to a happy ending! Bit of babbling and the sort, but once again the whole thing will not be like this, I just get carried away sometimes!

I am beta-less so all mistakes are mine, but on the other hand I am also a hopeless speller, so don't be to mean when you review!

Flames are welcome, BUT, they must be constructive, there is nothing worse then having your story torn apart by flamers!


	2. when it all falls apart

Summary: He was worth the heart ache and the monsters, but is he worth the after? Rose/Ten eventually. R&R

A/N Thankyou for the reviews and thank you for all the advice that you all gave me I will try hard to make it as good as possible.

Alright here is chapter two, I didn't update as quickly as I wanted to I had 2 exams and a psychology test this week, and they were all spit thought the week so every night I have been studying, finding time to write this chapter was hard. AND to top it off I couldn't post until now, I have absolutely no idea why! You would have had this chapter about 4 days ago or more. Now you get two! Yay!

xxx

_It is an advantage and the nature of the strong that they can bring crucial issues to the fore and take a clear position regarding them. The weak always have to choose between alternatives that are not their own. – Dietrich Bonhoeffer _

: 3 years previous :

Rose woke suddenly, falling out of bed with THUD!

"OW!" she hissed while slowly rubbing her head where later a bump would surely make it self known.

Grumbling to her self about teaching the Doctor how to land The TARDIS, she slowly got dressed and just as slowly, made her way to the console room.

"Doctor next time your going ta land do ya think that you might wanna sound an alarm or somethin, feel right out of bed I did" she complained to The Doctor as she neared the console room " hit the dresser, gonna have a nasty bruise in a few hours, I hope your happy!"

"hmmmm?" was the only reply that she got.

"Is that the only thing your going to say? 'Hmmmm'? Not only did you wake me up, but I also had the worse wake up call ever" she grumbled as she sat down on the only seat in the console room. Watching the Doctor fiddle with the TARDIS, she waited for him to respond.

After getting no response from the Doctor, Rose was getting quite pissed off.

She was tired and hungry and well that wasn't the best mix for Rose Tyler. It should be common knowledge not to wake Rose Tyler that early in the morning, granted there really is no morning in the TARDIS. One normally ate when they were hungry and slept when they were tired. But according to Rose's phone it was 7:00 am and well the Doctor was sure going to know just how pissed off Rose was if he didn't answer her soon.

"Doctor are you listening to me?" anger becoming more apparent in her voice. Glaring at the Doctors turned back, trying to burn a hole through his brown jacket.

"Rose, the wind will change" came the monotone reply.

She quickly turned her face away in anger and shot off of the chair. Rose slowly walked around the console to face the Doctor.

"Look I don't mind being woken up at the ungodly hour of 7" he still didn't look up "ok maybe I do, but that doesn't matter. But what I do mind is that you woke me up at 7 AND now you won't even talk to me let alone look at me, what the HELL is the matter with you?" Rose was shouting by the end of her speech. She was aloud to be irritated, she reasoned with her self.

"Rose do you mind not shouting, I'm trying to concentrate" another calm response, with just a hint of annoyance behind it.

"On what Doctor?" slight annoyance, but curiosity hid it well.

"The DH" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world (A/N a DH is my creation it means doohickies!)

"right the DH, how silly of me" she rolled her eyes "Where are we then, better be some place that we can relax for a while, been doing enough running me. Going to need new shoes soon if I'm not careful" she laughed, all anger forgotten now with the prospect of another adventure.

"London, 2006"

"2006, well that's hardly interesting, only thing there is……..well……." she scratched her head trying to find something that the Doctor may find interesting in her time. "Nope nothing comes to mind" she said with a grin. Going up to the Doctor she playfully punched his arm "so what we doing here then?"

"Rose we need to talk" still looking down at the console.

"We are talking; mind you, I'm doing the majority, but we are still talking"

"I don't mean talking about morning awakenings, there is something more important to talk about"

The Doctor finally looked up, and Rose saw something that she never thought that she would see in her life. His eyes were cold and emotionless. They were almost black; nothing like the warm cheerful brown eyes that was always present.

"Rose, go to your room and pack your bags" he said quietly and without emotion.

Rose couldn't believe what he was saying; she didn't know what he was on about.

"Pack my bags, why? Am I going some where?" she asked there was still curiosity in her voice, with a tinge of fear.

He sighed, "Rose don't make this harder then it has to be" he sounded tired.

"What is going on? Why am I packing my bags?" he turned away "don't you dare turn away from me Doctor, you usually can't shut up so don't bloody well start now" He still was looking away "Tell me!" frustrated now Rose couldn't take it, tears were started to burn the back of her eyes. She refused to let them fall, not now. A small tear escaped.

"Your going home Rose, and staying there, no more travelling the universe, or through time, no more saving the universe, no more running for you life" he quickly stated, but he said it so calmly you'd think he was talking about the weather.

Rose stood there, staring blankly at the Doctors back. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He had said she was going home, no he had _told _her, like he was in charge, _he is, _she reminded her self. The tears that she had previously held back were starting to leak out of the sides of her eyes. Slowly at first and then they started to pick up speed as sobs shock her body.

"Why?" she said after she had calmed down somewhat.

"I'm not arguing with you Rose, go pack your bags" he said slightly impatient.

"Doctor I'm not going till you tell me why!" she hissed

"Rose" he started as he walked up to her and stood facing her " I said go pack your bags, no arguments, no buts, no whining, no tears and no 'I'm not going', this is not open for discussion, go pack your bags" he said angrily.

He was acting a lot like his previous self, all angry and withdrawn, that Rose was starting to get scared for her self. This Doctor was normally so happy and bubbly; she was expecting him to start sprouting a Northern accent anytime soon.

"Doctor this isn't like you, if there is something wrong you can tell me, I thought we could tell each other every thing" she pleaded to him.

"Rose there is nothing else to say, you either go pack your bags or you leave without them" he said harshly.

Rose stormed off, going to pack her bags.

xxx

While Rose was packing her bags, she was thinking to her self about the injustice of it all and the reasons behind the sudden change in the Doctor's attitude, and the reason behind him telling her to leave.

_That SOB he has no right to make me leave, this is my home too, The TARDIS is the only place that I feel at home. _

_Maybe it's me maybe I did something to upset him, I mean I did act jealous with Sarah-Jane and Reinette (sp?). I didn't really have any excuse to be jealous, he is not mine, I'm just his companion, and he has shown me many times just how much his companions mean to him._

_Or was it because I took so long to get over the last Doctor _My Doctor, _he said that I gave up on him, did I, have I lost hope and trust in the Doctor, is that why he sending me home?_

_He said that he wasn't going to leave me; he said that I could spend the rest of my life with him. What's changed all of a sudden? I wish he would speak to me; he used to tell me everything. _

_How am I going to live without him?_

xxx

In the control room the Doctor was silently waiting for Rose to return with her bags packed. This was also the time that the TARDIS decided to make her opinion known.

_What the hell do you think you are doing Theta? _

_**Stay out of this old girl**_

_I'm not so old Theta, but old enough to know that you are making a huge mistake _

_**This is my decision, she is leaving, I've had enough of the arguing she is going end of that!**_

_Oh no you don't, don't you dare shut me out, you may be doing that to Rose, but you sure as hell aren't going to me. You may be a great and mighty Time Lord, but I thought that you had changed; now I see that you are just like them._

_**What is that supposed to mean I'm just like them, what the other Time Lords, what's that supposed to mean!**_

_That you think that you are almighty, your above everyone else in the universe, superior if you will. I thought that after all that has happened to you, your ego might have been humbled, but I thought wrong, just as pig headed as the rest of them._

_**Old girl can you just let me make this decision my self, I have my reasons behind this, you know what they are. It can't happen, I won't let it happen. I can't.**_

_Theta, I know you think that sending her away will change it from happening, but you know just as well as I do that you can't alter something like that, it is messing with some pretty big rules. You can cause a lot of problems if you go through with this._

_**I know what I am doing it is for the best…….for everyone.**_

_She still has the right to know why you are sending her away, please don't make this parting like so many others, no good can come of them, you should know, it's happened before._

_**Old girl, I rather she hate me then me hating my self in the long run.**_

_Talk to her Theta, if she means any thing to you, then at least talk to her. And if you are ever going to have a chance, it is now she is almost here. _

"Doctor?" came the quiet announcement of her arrival and the last attempt to get him to explain everything to her. He turned slowly towards her.

Rose was standing in the door way of the console room; he noticed that she had her back pack on and a few extra bags by the side of her feet. A lost look on her face, like she couldn't face reality. As soon as the Doctor looked towards her she raised her mask, opting to a prideful look instead of a pitiful one, she was going to face him like she did everything else that she was battling against, with her chin held high and defiance in her eyes. In other words she was going walk out of here with her head held high and her dignity still in place. She needed to work out how to keep her heart in one piece before she was to say good bye.

"Doors that way Rose" he said like he was talking to a three year old.

Angry, Rose picked up her bags and strode over to the doors and opened them.

Suddenly she stopped and turned her head slowly around.

She looked around the TARDIS once more time taking in everything around her, the worn out chair, the railing surrounding the console, and the heart of the TARDIS it self. She stood there transfixed by it and watched it slowly changing colour. She said her fare well to the TARDIS and thanked her for everything that she offered her, but she also asked one thing of the TARDIS;

_Take care of him, protect him and make sure that he isn't lonely for too long, and if you need me, or if he does, just come and fetch me. _

Turing towards the Doctor Rose was lost for words, how do you say thank you for something like what the Doctor did.

She said the only thing that came to mind.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, have a fantastic life Doctor"

She slowly stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. She stood with her back turned towards the TARDIS her face blank of emotion. The familiar sound of the TARDIS engines echoed through her every cell of her body, making her shudder. She heard the dematerialisation of the TARDIS and when she could no longer feel the engines or hear the deafening sound she collapsed to her knees and sunk to the ground. All that could be heard around the Powell Estate was the sound of painful, heart breaking sobs.

xxx

In the Time Vortex a little blue box was flying, sadly singing to her self and her companion.

Echoing in the heart of the TARDIS were the sounds of a broken Time Lord.

_The heart has reason which reason knows nothing of- Blaise Pascal _

xxx

**A/N **I said it is going to get happier and it will, I just wanted to write Rose leaving. Soon you'll find out why he made her leave oh won't that be interesting? Hmmmmmmm?

Ok this was a lot longer then I anticipated, but I my self like long chapters and I thought that some of you may appreciate it too! !

Review please. Constructive flamers only please! All advice welcome, you are the readers and any way that I can make it easier for you I will!

Until the next chapter!


	3. the life hereafter

Disclaimer; don't own it yada yada yada……

Next chapter, quite sad, I know that you all want a reunion, but first there needs to be some drama and suspense, I can't just jump in and have the Doctor back with Rose when we don't even know how she is coping without the Doctor. So this chapter is Rose dealing, then it is The Doctor dealing.

**The life hereafter**

_When life is miserable it is painful to endure it: when it is happy it is horrible to lose it: both come to the same thing. Life is something you do when you can't get to sleep._

xxx

Hours turned into days, days into weeks, slowly weeks into months, until years had gone by like a blur. Rose had lost count of what she did everyday, she got up and when she was hungry and went to bed when she was tired, other then that she had no comprehension of what occurred in her life. Her mum had long since given up hope to try and make Rose see reason and move on, but Rose was incapable of doing so.

She is a ghost of her former self, long ago her hair that was once long, bright and shining, was now short and had lost it former shine. Her skin that once was healthy and smooth, was now pale and clammy. She was now very thin and she looked like the tiniest wind would pick her up and dispose of her. But if anything had changed it were her eyes, those that had once been illuminated brown orbs that lit up every time she was excited or happy, now dull and life less, they never sparkled. She never smiles, she hardly speaks, and there is little indication that she is even aware of her own existence. Her mum sometimes walks by her door at night and hears her crying in her sleep, dreaming of a man that she wishes her heart would forget.

When her mum had found Rose few hundred meters away from the flat, Rose was in a tight ball silently crying to her self. Jackie had an idea about what had happened and she was thankful that it had, but seeing her daughter siting there like her world had ended, Jackie Tyler cursed the Doctor for sending Rose back. She knew that Rose would be upset that he had let her go, but to act like this, Jackie didn't understand.

xxx

Remembering the days that passed, Rose had refused to speak about it, only ever coming out of her room to use the toilet, she wouldn't eat and she didn't speak. Jackie remembered the first thing that Rose had said to her since her return home.

flashback

Jackie had been sitting in the lounge with a cup of tea in her hand curled up on the sofa, watching the telly, when she saw a small movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Rose is that you sweet heart?" she asked

No reply

"Sweet heart you can't go on like this for your whole life, you have to let go sometime, please sweet heart talk to me" she pleaded with Rose

"Happy now?" came the harsh reply

Puzzled Jackie asked "happy about what sweet heart?"

"That he sent me back. I know that is what you wanted, what you and Mickey wanted, me being here, tucked up safe where nothing can hurt me. Well I hope your happy now because I'm home now tucked in safely, where no nasty aliens can get me!" she said with venom. Jackie tried to get a better look at Rose, but Rose was in the dark kitchen and had yet to turn the light on.

"Rose sweet heart, it's true that I wanted you back, I hate the idea of you being out there not knowing if you are alive and well, but I now see just how much he means to you…."

"He means nothing, he sent me away without even a single goodbye, no thanks for travelling with me, just a shoo of the hand and I'm forgotten from his life. I don't mean anything to him, so in return he means nothing to me" Jackie could tell that Rose was crying, could hear the painful sobs that were racking her body.

End Flashback

Remembering that moment now Jackie didn't know who Rose had been trying to convince, Jackie, or herself.

Jackie knew that the Doctor meant so much to Rose, Rose had willingly sacrificed her life to save his by absorbing the Time Vortex. She knew this because the Doctor had told her last Christmas.

Flashback

Watching Mickey and Rose from the balcony, Jackie couldn't help but feel glad, glad that they were all still alive, glad that the Doctor was still with them and glad that the Doctor and Rose were still alive to enjoy Christmas with them. Smiling down at the couple Jackie felt a presence behind her.

"Thank you for bringing her back here, it's good to have her home for Christmas" she said to the shadow.

"Thought that it would be a good place to recover form my regeneration, you know safe London. But of course, no, there had to be an alien invasion didn't there!" came the sarcastic reply of the Doctor.

"I never did ask you, regenerations your way of cheating death, yeah?" Jackie asked.

"Yep"

"Well, you had to die first didn't you?"

"That would be the necessary step, yeah" said the Doctor wondering where the hell this was going.

"So you did die, Rose said something about Daleks, is that what killed you?" she asked curiously.

"Wasn't Daleks that killed me, was the Time Vortex" came the sombre reply.

"The thing Rose looked into, that's what killed you?"

"Yeah" the Doctor came to stand beside Jackie. "What Rose did should have been impossible. She was supposed to stay where she was and I was supposed to either die by my own hand or by those of the Daleks. I never expected to ever see Rose again, but she is resourceful, should have known that this one would have been harder to protect." He growled, frustrated "Quite stubborn your daughter when she wants to be. Rose looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into her. Together they had come back to save me, she was fantastic Jackie; she killed every single last one of the Daleks with just a sweep of her hands." He chuckled remembering the emperors face when Rose had called him tiny. But his voice became sad and hollow as he described what happened next. "But after she had done all of that she wouldn't let go, she could see everything in time, everything that was, everything that is and everything that could be, the sun and the moon, but it was killing her Jackie, burning her up. I knew that if I didn't do anything that she would die, so I took the Time Vortex out of her and into me, I burned instead. She remembered nothing of what she did, she knows nothing of the way that she saved me, and she never will" he had been watching Rose with a prideful look in his eyes, and when Jackie searched deeper she found love.

"She can never know what she did Jackie, something like that would destroy her"

"How she saved you and saved millions of humans from the Daleks, what is so bad about that"

"Because I gave up my ninth self for her, and she loved him, just knowing that she was the reason that he died would tear her apart. But there is also the fact that she killed millions and millions of Daleks, granted they needed to be killed, but Rose has so much compassion in her that it would torture her to know that she had murdered another race. It is best that she never knows"

Looking down at just how happy Rose was, and then looking up and seeing the love that the Doctor held for her daughter, Jackie agreed with the Doctor.

End flashback

Remembering that moment Jackie couldn't help but wonder why the Doctor had sent Rose back. Why would some one with so much love for someone else send them away?

xxx

Rose was walking around the streets, not far from where she lived. She had a blank look on her face and her eyes were vacant of any emotion. People bumped into her, but she didn't seem to mind, it was like she was in her own world.

_Three years today, I can't believe how long it has been. I hope he is happy, I hope that he isn't lonely and has someone to keep him company. I may never know why he sent me away, I don't care any more, don't care about much any more, I just pray that he is safe. _

The weather had started cool down and clouds were staring to from. Rose didn't seem to notice them, and she didn't seem to notice the rain that had started to fall heavily. The water was socking through her clothes. Nothing seemed to bother Rose, she was lost in her memoires and thoughts that she had been trapped in for three years now.

Rose walked for hours, going well into the night. It was the sound that awoke Rose out of her thoughts, she thought that they were from her thoughts, praying that it wasn't just a trick of the mind. That sound, one that she hadn't heard for years, one that she never thought that she would ever hear again.

Running now, Rose pushed her wasted body towards the sound, the sound of her life starting again.

xxx

_I suppose that it can be said that hope is the only universal liar who never loses his reputation for veracity- Robert G. Ingersoll. _

xxx

A/N ok well that was the 3rd chapter, the next will be the Doctor coping, hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a fun writing it. R&R please!


	4. the life thereafter

**A/N** Hi everyone sorry this took so long to be posted, too much homework and I am recovering from exams.

Not long now till the end of the series Eep! Personally I wish that they had more episodes in a series, but alas they don't. I hated the clip at the end of Fear Her, when they give us a short flash of what is going to happen, it just ruined my day, and they basically told us that Rose dies, unless it is some reverse psychology!

Alright that is enough rabbling. On with the rest of the story!

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make me so happy!**

**The life thereafter**

Silence.

Eerie silence.

It had been days since he had come out of his room, and all that greeted him was silence. He never thought that he would get used to it, the silence, the TARDIS wasn't making any noise, she'd stopped all together, she was angry. She had every right to be angry, she had loved Rose, and now he had sent away some one that the TARDIS loved just as much as him.

He had attempted to talk to her for weeks after he had come to terms with what he'd done, tried and failed. So the Doctor had given up, he hardly went anywhere anymore, just flying in the Time Vortex, occasionally stopping at various locations to try and move on, but it proved useless.

There had been one time that the TARDIS spoke to him, that was as soon as Rose had left, he could remember the venom in her voice and the hatred that he felt through their connection.

Flash Back

_I hope you're happy_

_**It is for the best **_

_For who, you? Are you the most important being in the universe now? Didn't think about anyone else when you made this decision, did you, didn't think that it would impact anyone else, hmmm Theta?_

_**I made this decision for Rose, I was thinking about her, how to stop it from happening, it was the only way. You know that, you saw what I saw, don't deny it.**_

_And you cannot deny that, even with doing this, that it will change anything. _

_**It will.**_

_How do you know this, you saw a possible future, one where you didn't send Rose away, you haven't seen one where you did._

_**She will be safe on earth.**_

_What if it is her destiny Theta?_

_**Destiny changes due to circumstances.**_

_You are so thick headed for such an intelligent being. You can't change what has already been decided by time, if something is meant to happen then it will happen. No one can stop it, you have learnt that. If you could change destiny then you can go back and save all of the Time Lords. But you can't Theta, everything has it's time, everything dies. _

_**Don't make this harder on me then it already is old girl, I had two options. Send Rose away and keep her safe or keep her here and I lose her forever. That is the choice that I have to make and I made it.**_

_Well I hope that you can live with that decision, because when the time comes and you come to your senses I just hope that you don't regret the decision that you made. Or that she has it within her heart to forgive you. _

_**Nothing will change.**_

_It already has, you have changed it, but for the better? I know not. But know this Time Lord, you have sent away the one being in this universe that knows what you know, and who understands you like no other. She is the Bad Wolf, and it has changed her._

_**What does that mean?**_

_You will find out in due time. You are on your own now Theta, good bye._

And with that she had cut off the connection with The Doctor. Instantly he felt the void within him that had once been filled by his beloved ship, and in that instance he knew that he was completely alone.

End Flashback

xxx

_Blood._

_Crimson liquid staining everything that it covered. _

_The sound of the dual beating of hearts echoed in his ears, blood curdling screams bouncing off of the walls shattering short intervals of silence._

_Bodies littering the white marble floors._

_Lifeless eyes staring up at him, asking for help, help which he could not give. _

_Shadows moving in the corners of his eyes, but when he whipped his head around to get a better look, gone._

_There was a draft of cold air whipping his coat around his ankles, and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. _

_This was not a natural wind that flooded the halls; it was filled with the odour of death. _

_There it was again, the blood curdling scream that shook his very being, one thought went through his head, he could form no others._

_Rose._

_He ran, the sound of his shoes echoing through the lifeless corridors. Another scream, this time shorter yet louder, making him pick up speed even more so._

_He was flying now, hardly touching the ground to reach the source of the screams. _

_They were becoming more frequent, but shorter, fading slowly. He knew it wasn't because the sound was moving away. It was because the maker of the sound was slowly fading from life._

_As he got closer to the sound the colder it became, the more the smell of death became thicker. Every thing was telling him to run the other way, but there was a stronger force that was yelling to him._

_Rose._

_After what seemed like an eternity of running the screaming was getting closer._

_He flew up a flight of steps, his coat billowing out like a cape. His eyes were dark, emotionless, his skin pale and his body drenched with sweat from all of the running. _

_When he reached the top of the stair case, a door stood, blocking his way to Rose. He stood there for a few seconds slowly catching his breath and regaining some self control. Deliberately slow he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door, pushing it forcibly open, it slammed into the wall behind it. _

_He was the oncoming storm and right now the storm was just warming up. _

_What he saw before him made his blood run cold. Before him stood Rose her mouth opened wide as she screamed her eyes full of terror, her face pale. Blood was running from her eyes and her mouth. _

_And surrounding her was a shadow, she seemed stuck in place. It was flowing through her, apparently causing her pain. _

_The Doctor flew into action. He held up his screwdriver and pointed it at the shadow. _

_Suddenly the shadow stopped and a golden light was emitting from an unknown source. It was too bright for the Doctor, he shielded his eyes._

_When he brought his arm down there was nothing. Just the prone figure slumped on the ground surrounded by blood. There was no golden light, the shadow was gone. But above all else the Doctor only knew one thing._

_Rose was dead._

xxx

"ROSE! NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he awoke from the nightmare that haunted his sleeping mind every night.

It never left him; he tried everything to make it go away. He thought that sending Rose away would prevent it from happening that the nightmares would stop. But as time moved on, they grew increasingly worse, they now haunted his waking hours.

He had no idea how long it had been since he sent Rose away, he no longer cared, it all seemed liked a endless stream of days rolled into one nightmare.

Every night he lay awake tortured by his thoughts, that was until sleep claimed him and nightmares took a hold of his mind. During the waking hours he emersed him self into repairing and tinkering with the TARDIS. With no one to talk to he was left with his own mind, which was staring to work against him.

xxx

Waking up from the same images, for god knows how many times, The Doctor decided to confront the issue and there was only one being that knew more then him. Reopening the connection to the TARDIS he spoke with desperation

_**Old girl, it's time to let me back in. **_

No reply

_**This has gone on for too long, you must be just as lonely as me.**_

Silence

Sinking down onto the floor, The Doctor put his head between his knees.

**_Please, you are the only other being that saw what I saw; I thought that sending Rose away would send the nightmares away. That I had changed what was going to happen._**

Tears were starting to fall and the desperation through the link became more intense.

_**Please old girl I was wrong, I can't change destiny, and I thought that I could. But there is something that I missed, something that you didn't. What is it?**_

"I'm sorry" he sobbed, he didn't know whether he was talking to himself, The TARDIS or even Rose, all that he knew was that he felt guilty.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen._

His head shot up as he felt the familiar presence flowing through his mind.

_**I'm sorry old girl I should have listened to you, you were right…..**_

_I always am. _Came the stoned reply

_**You know something that I don't, please I must know. **_

_What is it that you want to know?_

_**What is the shadow that surrounds Rose?**_

_I can't tell you that, it is hidden from me._

_**Why is it so cold where I am?**_

_Because of the death that surrounds where you are, so many souls in such a small space, has to have an impact._

_**Finally what is the golden light that surrounds us?**_

_Ah, now that is the question that I cannot answer, it is something that you must come to realise your self. But I can tell you this, nothing is what it seems, not even what is so plainly stated in front of you. _

**_What do I do, is there any thing that I can do that doesn't lead to the images that I see._**

_Everything we do has an impact, it may seem small, but that small detail can prove to be disastrous. But on the other end of the scale it can be for the best. The advice that I give you now is to follow your heart, not your mind, which is clouded by fear and uncertainty. _

_What is your heart telling you to do?_

He thought for a moment. Everything was telling him keep Rose where she was, she is safe where she is. But he listened closely and there was anther force, overriding everything else and it was saying; go to her, save her.

He stood up and for the first time in a long time his eyes held hope and the shine that they once possessed. He was beginning to be filled by the happiness that had left him when Rose had closed the door.

He put his hand on the leaver and he closed his eyes, slowly opening them he spoke to the TARDIS.

**_What's it telling me? It's telling me that I am a damn fool, and that you were right all along. It's telling me that I am a stupid old Time Lord, who sent away the most important being in his life. It is telling me to get my arse into gear and go and get back and protect the woman that I love. _**

_Finally, thought you would never come to your senses, and I would have to live in silence for the rest of time. _

The TARDIS came to life, and flew through the Time Vortex.

Flying to Rose.

xxx

The TARDIS landed.

**_How long has it been for her?_**

_3 years, she is almost lost Theta, but there is still a spark of hope left within her. Do not frighten her to much; her mind has retreated trying to repress her grief. You are almost too late. I warn you now Theta, this will not be easy, she still loves you and hopes that you will return, but do not expect a warm welcome, for it will not be forthcoming. _

_**I should have listened to you.**_

_You should have but you didn't, and now you must pick up the pieces that you have dropped and put them back together. Talk to her, tell her everything, keep nothing hidden from her and she will return to you. _

_**What would I have done without you? **_

_Ended up lonely and sad, missing a life time of happiness and the greatest company anyone can have. Now go and see her she is on her way here, I made quite a noise I'm afraid. _

Walking to the door The Doctor slowly opened it, letting the cold breeze of London wash over him.

xxx

A/N ok that is the end of chapter 4, I love this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it too!

Review please, you get a cookie (chocolate one too!)

Until next time!


	5. The Ache Of Time

Disclaimer: don't own it, if I did Billie Piper would not be leaving and Rose and the Doctor would be doing domestic.

Hugs to all that reviewed and hugs to all that read this fic! It's good to know that someone is enjoying your stories!

Ok here it is the reunion.

P.S If you are uncomfortable with the mention with suicide, there is a small mention not a huge mention, but still one, then don't read this. But apart from that it is fine.

xx

**The ache of time**

_I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go ,Stop breathing if,  
I don't see you anymore. – NICKELBACK "far way"  
_

xxx

Pushing her self into a harder run, Rose was almost flying. She strained her ears to pick up where the sound was coming from, following it with her heart. It almost seemed like it was calling out to her, making her push her self harder.

Rounding a corner; Rose came to a sudden halt. Before her was the blue police box that haunted her dreams and her waking hours. Breathing was becoming harder, as she took in the sight before her. She never thought that she would see the TARDIS again, never did she think that she would hear the sound that she was now hearing. Never again did she think she would see the being that stepped out of the TARDIS.

xxx

The Doctor was letting the fresh London air wash over him when he spotted a small figure standing a few hundred meters away. The figure was hidden in the shadows, with only the outline illuminated by the street lamp. The Doctor didn't need any light to know who it was.

"Rose?" he called out quietly to the figure

xxx

Hearing his voice confirmed that what she was seeing was real, but she still couldn't be sure. She had imagined the sound of the TARDIS before, awoken to it and found out that it was in her dreams. She had caught a glimpse of blue out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked closer it was not there. Whereas this time he stood there illuminated by the street lamp, never had her dreams tortured her so.

He looked the same, she was thankful to see that he hadn't regenerated again. He just looked tired and worn out. She noted that his hair was a mess and his suit was creased, he looked a little paler then she remembered.

"Doctor" her voice horse from little use.

xxx

That was all the conformation that he needed.

He quickly strode over to where Rose was and came to stand in front of her. He stared at her for a long time, taking in everything before him.

She looked thin and wasted, like she was hardly eating anything, just what she needed to live and even then not enough. He took in the way her hair seemed lifeless and just sort of 'dropped' to her shoulders; there was no shine to it. Her face was pale and waxy, like she hadn't seen the sun light for so long.

But her eyes, oh her eyes, they made him take a step back. They were staring blankly at him; it seemed as if she hardly knew that he was there. There was no emotion in them, he expected anger or sadness, yet he saw _nothing._

He lifted his hand slowly, bringing it up to her cheek. He placed his hand there, not surprised to feel just how cold it was.

She closed her eyes, slowly leaning into his touch, savouring the feel of his hand on her face. From under her eye lids tears began to leak, slowly falling down her face onto the Doctor's hand.

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I would never dream of hurting you. All I wanted was to keep you safe, away from all that could hurt you, but it seems that I am the monster that you should be protected from" he whispered.

The sound of his voice seemed to awaken Rose from what ever dream she was having. For her eyes shot open and she backed away from the Doctor, her eyes beginning to fill up with more tears.

She was mumbling to her self while shaking her head, all the time looking into his eyes apprehensively.

"Rose? What's the matter?" he pleaded, frightened to why she was acting like this.

Not being able to take anymore of the shock that she was being presented with, Rose's eyes rolled backwards and she lost conciseness.

"Rose!" his hands shot out instinctively to catch her as she fell, her fragile body falling into his strong one.

xxx

Rose woke up feeling warm and well rested; something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She was straining to remember what had happened the previous day.

She remembered waking up sometime in the late after noon, walking out of the door and wandering through the streets through her neighbourhood. She remembered the rain and its wetness socking her skin, making her clothes stick to her.

However there was something else that was buried within her mind, like a fading dream, but some how she knew that it was real.

It all came back to her, like a boulder slamming into her chest; she lost the ability to breathe.

He was here, he had come back. After three years of waiting and hoping for him to return to her he did. She had lost all hope of ever seeing him again.

There was just one thing that she needed to know; why did he send her away?

Out side of her room she heard shouting, and just as she was straining to hear what was being said, the sound of a breaking mug was heard.

Dashing out from under the covers; Rose quickly put her slippers on and pulled the door open and ran out of her bed room door.

Running into the lounge room she was greeted with the sight of her mum in her pink pyjamas, and the Doctor standing on the other side of the room with a cheeky grin on his face. Her mum was furious, she was ready to blow and the source of her anger was standing opposite her and acting like nothing fazed him what so ever.

Spotting Rose the Doctor's grin got impossibly wider.

"Your up then sleepy head, took you a while. Will you kindly tell your mother to stop throwing things at me; she's making quite a mess" he said looking pointedly at Jackie.

Spinning around Jackie noticed Rose for the first time.

Wrapping her arms suddenly around Rose's shoulders she held onto her tightly.

"Rose!" she let go of her and held her at arms length looking her over.

"You okay, I didn't hear you leave yesterday you had me so worried, and then he showed up with you unconscious, and I didn't know what to think. Oh Rose!"

All this time Rose was not paying any attention to her mum, she was staring blankly, straight at the Doctor. He in turn was looking at her with a small smile on his face.

Slowly pulling her mum's arms off of her arms, Rose walked over to the Doctor.

Standing in front of him she took in what she missed last night in the inadequate lamp light. He looked really tired and his eyes were blood shot, his skin was pale and he looked like he had slept in his suit.

"I thought it was a dream" she whispered.

He looked down into her sad eyes, with his, "I assure you, I'm here Rose, and I'm never leaving you again" he promised.

"How do I know that? I don't even know why you sent me away last time, frankly Doctor I don't think I can trust you again!" she said harshly

"Rose, you have no reason to trust me, and I don't blame you for hating me, I hate myself. But can you please listen to me, let me tell you why I sent you away and then you can judge me" he pleaded.

"I don't know if I can do that Doctor, it's been a long time for me, how long has it been for you?" she stated the last bit accusingly.

"Not as long as it has been for you" he said sadly

"How long?" she shouted

"A month maybe less" he was looking down at his shoes.

She staggered back; she knew that it would not have been 3years for him, but a month? He had a time machine, a simple push of a button and he could have come and got her a few hours after he left, or even a few minutes, claiming that it had been a joke or something. However she had been wasting away for 3 years waiting and hoping that he was coming back for her.

"A MONTH!" she shouted "a month……..a month" she was whispering under her breath.

"Rose, please I know that you are angry……" he began.

"Angry?" she huffed "I'm not angry Doctor, I'm still processing the information that I have been dieing inside for three years, while you have been gallivanting around time and space for a month having a dandy old time!" with that she turned on her heels and ran out of the front door.

"Rose……." he whispered

"Well I hope you're happy" came the spiteful reply from behind him, from the forgotten person in the room.

Turing towards Jackie the Doctor stared at her angrily "You think that I _wanted_ this? You think I wanted her to hate me?" he hissed "I have been miserable ever since I sent her out of the TARDIS, going from day to day, wondering what to do with my self. My life has been hell since that day, the TARDIS wouldn't talk to me, and nightmares haunted me while I slept and while I was awake. So Jackie Tyler you tell me whether I am happy, whether I look happy"

"Don't tell me about your hardships Doctor, cause I don't give a shit, you can go to hell, god knows that's what you put Rose through. You haven't been here Doctor; you haven't had to see your only daughter fade away from life, you didn't have to listen to her crying every night in her sleep, didn't hear her screaming the name of the man that broke her heart. You have no idea of the heart break that you put her through, you have no idea of what you mean to her. She put her life in danger with you, gallivanting around the universe, but you know what Doctor, she was in more danger here on earth, she was safer with you!" she threw the words harshly at the Doctor, not caring about the affect that it had on him.

"What do you mean?" confused he didn't know what she was talking about. Safer with him, what could possibly hurt her here?

"You really have no idea the impact that you have on Rose do you, no idea that your actions may have consequences, might impact someone other than your self" she said disbelievingly "she tried to take her life Doctor, found her in the bathroom collapsed on the ground, bottle of empty pills by her side." Her eyes were filling up with tears just thinking about the moment that she had seen Rose, collapsed on the floor pale as the tiles under her, a tinge of blue on her lips, giving no signs of life. Thinking that she was dead and then finding a pulse later. "Took her to hospital, they fixed her up of course, got the pills out of her. Told me that if I hadn't found her when I did then there would have been every chance that she would be dead, lucky that she wasn't" she sobbed just thinking about losing Rose was painful.

The Doctor stood there shocked, no idea that he had that influence on someone, he had caused the woman that he loved to have reason to end her life. He had thought that she would hate him too much to do anything like that. Hate him enough to forget him and get on with her life. That hadn't happened; him sending her away had caused her to feel the need to kill her self, he had almost killed the woman that he loved.

"I had no idea" he whispered

"You lot never do, think we will move on, when we have no choice but to, and then there are the few of us that our heart is too beyond repair to let us move on. Rose loves you Doctor, has spent the last 3 years trying to convince her self that she doesn't, just to dull the pain. She's tried to hate you, tried to forget you, but it just has made it worse because she feels guilty about feeling the way about you." She scoffed in disbelief "you've hurt her Doctor and now you have to heal her, and you only have one chance, one chance to make it better, and I can tell you if you mess it up, then that's it. She's too far gone to give you more than one chance. Go to her Doctor tell her everything, don't keep anything back" she told him with all seriousness.

"Thank you Jackie, I will do just that, and I promise you that I won't mess it up, I don't think that I can live without Rose" with that he turned on his heel and ran in the same direction that Rose had run off into.

"I know you won't mess it up Doctor, I just hope that there is enough Rose left to forgive you, bring her back to me, you are the only one that can" she whispered to the retreating back of the Doctor.

xxx

_On my knees, I'll ask, Last chance for one last dance, 'Cause with you, I'd withstand, All of hell to hold your hand, I'd give it all, I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up.- NICKELBACK "far away"_

xxx

A/N chapter 5 over and done with, just thought I should give you a little bit of more of life that Rose had after the Doctor, that is sort of the idea of the story……..

I've promised that it will be happy and it will so no fear shippers, happy ending will be forth coming! Just hang in there for a bit! A promise is a promise and with the end of the season coming up and the departure of Rose, I think we all need a happy ending.

Until next time……..Review please once again cookies and maybe even a nice cup of hot chocolate

(In Australia its winter and I can tell you it is freezing so I need some hot chocolate!)

xxx


	6. Wounds reopened

Disclaimer: don't own it, BBC does (SOB)

A/N Egad, that was a cliffhanger of all cliffhangers, makes all of the cliffhangers on this site look like pansies. I'm talking bout the Doctor who episode 'Army of Ghosts' for those who are confused about what I am babbling bout. Can't wait till the weekend!

Ok now on to less important things, my story. Enjoy oh and thank you all for the absolutely fantastic reviews it makes me write a lot faster and post it faster! Hopefully this will be finished by the time Doomsday is on! Fingers crossed!

This is the longest chapter in the story, my hands hurt from all the typing!

xxx

The tears fell unnoticed as she stared unseeing out across the Powell Estate. She was sitting on the roof of the flats, her safe haven from when she wanted to escape her life when she had been a teenager. It was a good thinking spot, a relaxing quite place that no one knew about. She had stumbled across it when she was 13, she'd had an argument with her mum about something or other, and she had run away from home. Up here all her thoughts seemed to work out them selves.

Now, her quite escape was no help to her. She didn't want to think about it all, and all her thoughts came in an unwelcome flood. She didn't want to think of all that he meant to her, what he _had _meant to her. He had once again barged into her life, causing all reason and sense to be tossed out of the window.

Looking up, she took in the sight before her. Cement buildings, markets, shops, people, and the gray sky. It all looked so normal, so calm, when inside of her a storm was brewing and anger and sadness that had been built up for so long was straining to be released.

How dare he come back here, how he dare act like nothing had changed between them. She cursed her self, remembering the way that she had ran back to him when she heard the sound of the TARDIS. She might as well have run into his arms, like a love sick teenager. But where her heart betrayed her, her mind reminded her in time, just how much she had suffered those 3 years of her life. When he had spoken to her after touching her cheek, the dream like state that she was in shattered and she was overwhelmed by everything that was happening and her heart and mind had been trying to take in everything at once, which caused everything to shut down.

Sitting there her thoughts turned to the one thing that she didn't want to think about at all. He had been gone for three years, in her perspective, and then he came back claming that only a month had passed since she had walked out of the TARDIS doors. She was beyond anger when the realization hit home. He hadn't been without her for as long, as she without him, he hadn't suffered as long as her. However, that was not what made her so angry, it was the fact that he had a time machine and he had hadn't come here sooner, he had made her suffer. Why? Why, did he not come back straight after he had left, told her he was sorry and explained his weird behavior to her, and then they would have carried on their merry way. She knew that she would have gone with him, she would have forgiven him and all would have been forgotten. She had been naïve back then so young and care free that she would have listened to his every word and then dismissed it as a Time Lord mood swing.

What about now? Would she be as willing to forgive him, and if he asked would she be willing to travel with him again. These questions were only going to be answered when she found out the reason for his actions that day.

xxx

After an hour of sitting there, alone with her thoughts, Rose felt a presence behind her.

"Took you a while, thought I had at least a 10 minutes to wait until you found me." She said indifferently.

"Thought I should give you some space, some time to process everything. I knew where you were at least 5 minutes after you ran away. I remember you once telling me that this was your hiding spot, we once came up here remember, Christmas?" he said as he stared at her back.

She was turned away from him, just staring, but he could see that she was tensed, ready for him to say the wrong thing and lash out at him. Well, he thought, let's not give her the chance then.

"Nice view from up here, little chilly though, don't ya think, maybe we should go inside and talk. You must be freezing" he said looking at what she was wearing, she hadn't even grabbed a coat.

"Haven't noticed the cold, been thinking" she was upset, he could tell.

"'bout?" he mentally hit him self, _what do you think she would be thinking about you moron_?

She turned around suddenly, a glare to make any grown man cringe.

"What the hell do you think I have been thinking about? Rainbows" came the sarcastic reply.

"Well I don't know, maybe." She continued to glare "look, I didn't come up here to fight with you; I came up here to talk to you, civilly about what needs to be talked about" he saw something cross over her face, for a second her mask lifted and he saw the Rose that had been hiding behind it.

Anger was still there, but there was also grief and tiredness, it was like a light was dimming and there wasn't a globe in the world that could replace it. He saw that she was beginning to surrender to her feelings and she was beginning to lose her hold on the single spark of hope. He had to act quickly and chose his words right, or he might just lose her.

"I know you're angry and hurt at the moment" she huffed and turned back to looking over the city "and I know that you have little reason to trust me. But Rose, if you are willing to give me a chance and listen to me then I promise you that it will be worth while. I have so much to explain and I don't know where to begin, but if you'll let me……"

She whipped around, all the time during his mini speech she had been getting increasingly angry and hearing _him _asking for something that just made everything come to the surface and erupt.

"Me, listen to you! Why should I, huh Doctor? There is nothing that you can say that would make any of the pain go away, lessen it, or make it cease to exist" she spat at him " so tell me is there any thing that you can say to me that will make it hurt less" venom lacing every syllable.

She stood in front of him her fist clenched at her side and she was in a stance that suggested that one wrong word from him and she was going to run and she wouldn't be going somewhere so obvious.

He chose the next words carefully going over them in his head several times before speaking.

"Rose, you have every right to be angry, and I don't blame you for it, I was a complete ass, the way I treated you was beyond forgiveness, but I now ask for it, and if you want me to leave I will" he stood there waiting for her reply.

"Well go on then leave, nothing is stopping you" she turned away, the third time since he came up here.

"Wait! Ok, ok I didn't mean that" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and giggled nervously "ok look Rose, I'm not leaving until you give me a chance to talk to you" he said desperately.

That obviously _was _the wrong thing to say, because before he knew it she slapped him.

"OW! Now what the bloody hell was that for!" he raised his hand to his cheek and looked into her eyes. He expected to see anger in her eyes instead all he saw were tears.

"How dare you, how dare you make demands of me, tell me what is happening, like you are of high authority. You have no right to come back and expect any thing of me, you have no bloody right! I can't believe you"

He stood there dumb founded, he hadn't meant to come up here and make demands, it was all turning to shit.

"Rose, I didn't mean it like that, I just want a chance to tell you everything, please give me that" once again he was pleading, well she had brought him down to this level, the pleading Doctor, that would go down well in the universe, tarnish his scary image.

"Just answer me this" she sounded defeated, she was tried, sick of fighting. "Why?"

"Why, what?" he was confused.

She sighed, tears stating to well up again.

"Why'd you send me away, what did I do?" she sounded so lost.

He took a big breath; he knew that she would ask this question. Knew that he needed to answer it, but how could he admit that he was scared? He could tell that it had been eating at her, gnawing at her very soul. He knew that his words had hurt her and now she was asking why he had put her through the torture of the worse kind. The scars would always be present, but first he had to sew up the wounds.

"You are incredible, you know that Rose, absolutely fantastic"

She turns looks at him with sad tired eyes, her sprit is tired and worn, and she is pleading him not to prolong the agony, to make the pain stop.

"Doctor, please just tell me" she sits down slowly, edging her self down. He takes a risk; he stands next to her and then sits down next to her, copying her looking out over the city. He looks over to her and notices the tears slowly creeping down her face. It is starting to get darker; she shivers slightly due to the cold. Noting this he pulls off his jacket and puts it over her.

"It started a month before I sent you away, just after we came back form Kasarack, remember" he looks over to her and she nods her head "Well yeah you went to bed and well the TARDIS had a malfunction and started to travel through the Time Vortex, didn't know where she was going or anything, all I knew was that she was going somewhere"

Flash Back

"Where we going old girl?"

_I have no idea, there's a distress signal and I'm being pulled towards it, I can't stop it._

_**Well is there any way that we can find out, get a bit edgy when I don't know something.**_

_Nervous? _Cheeky she was

**_Me, nervous? You must be kidding. _**Just then the TARDIS made a groaning sound and lurched forwards **_okay maybe a little. _**

_No need to worry Theta, just a little turbulence. Just about to land, hold on to something._

Suddenly the TARDIS stops spinning and somersaulting in the Time Vortex and lands, lifting him self off of the floor he makes a sarcastic comment on the TARDIS'S landing skills.

_I did warn you, and it's not like your any better, remember when we landed on that little planet, nice place, and you frightened the locals off, landing me on my top. _

**_When was that? _** He innocently questioned

_Stop stalling and get out there._

_**Alright, alright, shouldn't I wait for Rose?**_

_Theta, she has been awake for 48 hrs let her get some sleep, it's not like you can't function without her. _

He stepped out of the TARDIS and was greeted with the sight of a desolate waste land, as far as the eye could see. He stood there for a long time just staring out at the nothing ness. It wasn't until something caught his eye. A white building, it was a like a white box with no windows. He sighed and started the long trek to the white, square building thingy.

xxx

After walking for what felt like hours he came to halt in front of the weird building that looked to sterile for him.

_Better not make a mess then. _He thought to him self.

It took him a lot longer than it should have to find the door. Walking through the doors he was greeted by a deadly silence. It was as white on the inside as it was on the outside. It was cold, it wasn't the cold that sunk to your bones, no, it went further then that, to your very soul and into your heart. Everything was telling him to run, flee, and never turn back. Where as the adventurer inside him was pushing his feet forward, pushing him further into the dreadful building.

He turned and was greeted by a sight that would always be with him.

Blood.

Crimson liquid staining everything that it covered.

The sound of the dual beating of hearts echoed in his ears.

Bodies littering the white marble floors.

Lifeless eyes staring up at him, asking for help, help which he could not give.

Shadows moving in the corners of his eyes, but when he whipped his head around to get a better look, gone.

He heard a blood curdling scream, it sounded so familiar. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Rose. But how? She was on the TARDIS wasn't she, he would have seen her if she had followed him. So why did he hear her screams? Maybe he was wrong; his imagination must have been getting away with him, the silence was getting to him.

There was a draft of cold air whipping his coat around his ankles, and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

This was not a natural wind that flooded the halls; it was filled with the odour of death.

There it was again, the blood curdling scream that shook his very being, one thought went through his head, he could form no others. His hearts in his throat, there was no doubt about who it was.

Rose.

He ran, the sound of his shoes echoing through the lifeless corridors. Another scream, this time shorter yet louder, making him pick up speed even more so.

He was flying now, hardly touching the ground to reach the source of the screams.

They were becoming more frequent, but shorter, fading slowly. He knew it wasn't because the sound was moving away. It was because the maker of the sound was slowly fading from life.

As he got closer to the sound the colder it became, the more the smell of death became thicker. Every thing was telling him to run the other way, but there was a stronger force that was yelling to him.

Rose.

After what seemed like an eternity of running the screaming was getting closer.

He flew up a flight of steps, his coat billowing out like a cape. His eyes were dark, emotionless, his skin pale and his body drenched with sweat from all of the running.

When he reached the top of the stair case, a door stood, blocking his way to Rose. He stood there for a few seconds slowly catching his breath and regaining some self control. Deliberately slow he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door, pushing it forcibly open, it slammed into the wall behind it.

He was the oncoming storm and right now the storm was just warming up.

What he saw before him made his blood run cold. Before him stood Rose her mouth opened wide as she screamed her eyes full of terror, her face pale. Blood was running from her eyes and her mouth.

And surrounding her was a shadow, she seemed stuck in place. It was flowing through her, apparently causing her pain.

The Doctor flew into action. He held up his screwdriver and pointed it at the shadow.

Suddenly the shadow stopped and a golden light was emitting from an unknown source. It was too bright for the Doctor, he shielded his eyes.

When he brought his arm down there was nothing. Just the prone figure slumped on the ground surrounded by blood. There was no golden light, the shadow was gone. But above all else the Doctor only knew one thing.

Rose was dead.

Just then the shadows retuned and when they disappeared, Rose was gone.

He ran back to the TARDIS, all the time not believing what he had seen. He flew through the doors and suddenly stopped. There was Rose, in her cow pajamas on and chicken slippers, standing next to the console, hands on hips a glare on her face. That would have been a funny sight had the Doctor not just experienced what he did.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Doctor!" she shouted. Her foot tapping slightly impatiently waiting for his response.

It was in that moment, seeing her alive and safe, that he made up his mind. He wasn't going to tell her, leave her in the dark, maybe it had been a mistake. Someone that looked liked Rose had died and in his confusion he had seen Rose in her, he loved Rose and was becoming increasingly protective her and maybe the silence had made him see things. That was it, he needed a lie down, calm his thoughts, but first he had to calm The Bad Wolf.

"Bored, you were asleep, wanted to go for a bit of a walk, did I frighten you? Sorry if I did thought you would be sleeping for a little longer, you need to, TARDIS says so" he said in all good humor "now you still look tired, bit of a wreak if you ask me" a glare "no offence, now back off to bed with you"

She stomped off, mumbling about being bored and saying some very inappropriate phrases.

"OI! None of that!" he shouted down towards her.

_Theta, you okay? I could sense your shock of seeing Rose standing here, and it wasn't because of her apparel. What did you see? _

He showed her everything that he had seen.

_Dear me, Theta, that was Rose, I don't know how but it was. But there was something different about her; I can't decipher that difference at the moment. _

_**Well work on it, and erase this planet from the coordinates program, I don't want to chance it.**_

_Will do, but Theta, you need to talk to Rose; she has the right to know. _

_**Not yet until we are certain, now let's go back into the Vortex. **_

It didn't get better, no, it got worse, until he couldn't even look at Rose without seeing her dead form. He began avoiding her and not talking to her, until he couldn't take hearing her voice any more. Then there was a moment when her presence made him sick and his mind showed him the images, so he got rid of the one source of the problem.

Little did he know that it would get worse.

End Flash Back

He looked over to Rose, who in turn got up and slowly walked away.

"Rose?"

"I just need some time to my self, don't come and look for me please, just go back to my place and have a cup of tea, relax"

"But…" he started desperately

She looked over to him and smiled a sad smile, she walked over to him and stood in front of him and standing on tip toes she kissed him on the cheek.

"I just need to think for a while, won't be long, tell mum not to worry" she whispered and she turned away and walked away.

Touching his cheek, the Doctor knew one thing.

Everything was going to be okay.

xxx

A/N that is not the end, ok, there is still one mystery left to sort out, then it will be finished. It will take a few more chapters. So hold on not long to go!

Review please!

xx


	7. Wounds healed, just the scars left

A/N ok this is the 7th chapter; this is one for shippers, fluff!

Thankyou for the reviews, they make me write faster believe me. I only have a little bit of time to write these chapters (at the moment I am writing this during my study lesson, getting my priorities straight!). I have 3 days left until I start holidays over here and guess what the first holiday weekend is the season finale of Doctor Who, life is so unfair, but I am going to sit back for a couple of nights and relive the 1st and 2nd series, with tissues of course. Oh and some home work, kinda have to pass year 12!

Ok this here is the chapter, have to go now and write the 8th chapter!

xxx

She had so much to work out, so much to think about. She didn't know where to begin.

He was back, and he had told her why he had sent her away.

She had only been walking for a short while when her legs brought her where she needed to be the most.

The TARDIS.

She stopped in front of her, just standing there looking at her and taking in the familiar scene. Stepping forwards she placed her hands upon the side and caressed The TARDIS, taking every bruise that the beloved ship had acquired in the process.

Whispering quietly "hasn't been taking that much care of you has he?" she said lovingly.

She lifted her arms and brought her hands down and around her neck and slipped off the one item that she had kept of her travels with the Doctor. The TARDIS key, which she hadn't been able to part with. She had tried to, tried to erase any thing that reminded her of him, but it seemed to call to her, made her feel guilty. She loved the TARDIS, she had felt a connection with the ship. She had made the Doctor think that she had forgotten about the Vortex, truth was she did remember and still felt a deep connection with the ship.

She slowly put the key in the key hole and turned it slowly. Hearing the door unlock she unhurriedly eased the door open. Pushing the door all the way open she stood in the door way just looking around her only true home.

She took note of every change, though there were little, only month had passed. But she noted the new lever and the absence of the exposed wires, he had finally fixed that then, she thought.

She walked all the way in and ran up to the console, she felt truly at home here, by the heart of The TARDIS. She caressed the console and slowly walked around it. Her heart was bursting; she felt so much emotion, sadness, happiness, anger, grief. However standing there with the slowly changing colours of the Vortex, there was one feeling that towered over the others, Love. It was so overwhelming she felt tears running down her cheek and slowly sunk down on the floor and pulled her knees up and folded her arms on them and put her head down and cried.

She cried away the pain of three years, cried away the anger and suffering. She cried away all of her doubts, she washed away everything that made her lose her self and made way for a new beginning.

_That's it love cry, wash away the pain, heal your soul. _

She brought up her head, still crying. Looking around confused, for the source of the voice.

_I'm hurt, has it been so long since you have heard my voice that you have forgotten me completely._

**_T…..T….TARDIS,_** her mind was also crying, cleansing her throughout.

_That's right Rose my love, I'm here. _

**_TARDIS! OH MY GOD! I missed you so much _**she broke down crying, this time with relief, **_oh I never thought I would hear your voice again, it has been a long time. Not as long for you through, but still time has passed._**

_No matter how much time passes, I will always morn your loss, I have been so lonely. You have no idea of how happy I am to see you again and to talk with you again, it's fantastic!_

_**But you had The Doctor, surely you would talk to him? **_

_He and I had different opinions on your leaving. I didn't want you to leave, he did. He thought that it was for the best._

_**He told me the reason; I'm still a little confused how I can be in two places at once though. But I know what he saw made him uneasy and he was worried for my safety. I just wish that he had spoken to me, wish he told me his fears. Why didn't you tell me? **_

_I couldn't, as much as I hated the idea of you leaving, there was still a part of me that was scared that maybe what he saw may have been right and sending you away was the only solution. Forgive me Rose, just as Theta; I was worried about your safety. _

_**I understand that, however it has caused my trust in both you and him to be tarnished. I am having a hard time coming to terms with everything that has occurred in the past 24-hours. **_

_I understand Rose, we both do. You will need time to get used to the fact that we are back and in the long run learn to trust us again. It has been a nightmare since you left, for everyone; please think about coming back with us._

_**I just need some time to think about everything, so please can you just leave me. I'm sorry but if I am going to sort this out then it needs to be on my own.**_

_Of course Rose, follow your heart, it worked for Theta. _

And with that the TARDIS retreated from Rose's mind leaving Rose to think about everything and to make a decision to change everyone's life.

xxx

"She's been gone an awful long time Jackie, do you think I should go and look for her?" Jackie suppressed the urge to groan.

He had been like this ever since he came back. He had sat down for a few minutes to drink his tea. And then he started pacing and looking at his watch every five seconds mumbling about what time it was and just how dark it was getting.

Now he opted for the place by the door and the window, pacing between the two, looking out of them and then going to the other "Just in case she came either way".

He was like a 3 year old that'd had too much sugar and couldn't stand still for the death of him.

"For the hundredth time Doctor, no! Stay here, that's what she said to do, so do it!" she said tiredly.

"But Jackie" he winged "she has been gone for hours now, she just said that she needed to think, how much thinking does she have to do" he's like a bloody kid having a temper tantrum she thought to her self, she rolled her eyes before beginning slowly and saying each syllable so he could understand her.

"She .Is .Fine" she said slowly "she is thinking at the moment and she will be back soon, trust me" she pleaded with him, praying that Rose would come back soon just so that he would be out of her hair and Rose could then look after him.

"But….." he started. Jackie had, had enough.

"Look Doctor, when she gets back, she gets back. No sooner and no later. We can not make the time go faster. She has been out longer than this before, trust me I know how you feel, worrying that she may not return and that she might be dead in some alley some where. But I've learnt not to worry, she always came back eventually, maybe not as soon as I would have liked, but she did come back. This was both before she met you and even more so when you dumped her back on earth, so believe me when I say she is fine. Now come on sit down and have another cup of tea and wait for her, worry free" she patted the seat next to her and gestured to a cup of tea in front of her.

Just as he sat down he shot up. For just as he sat down the centre of all their worries came through the front door.

"Rose!" he practically flew to her and wrapped her in a bone crushing embrace. He was just about to let go when she returned the embrace ten fold, hanging on to him for dear life.

"Oh Doctor, it is so good to see you again! My Doctor" she sighed and tightened her grip on him and snuggled into his chest "I'm so sorry about before, being so angry and the sort, but I know that you did what you did to keep me safe. Though it was stupid and brainless of you, it was noble, just promise that you will never do it again ok?" she was asking him not to break her heart again, never to leave her, always protect her, even form him.

"Promise" he pulled her into him tighter, trying to bring her in, never to let her go. Of course none of them remembered Jackie.

"Ahem! As lovely as all this is, Rose you need some rest." Looking at how tired the Doctor looked too, she added "you too Doctor" he went too protest, but still holding onto Rose "Ah! No arguments sleep, now off with the pair of you, go on scat" she shooed them away.

They stood there in the entrance way still holding on to each other, neither wanting to let go of the other.

"Suppose I can sleep on the couch then" he said indifferently looking at the uncomfortable couch. She moved out of his embrace.

"If you want to, just that I do have a double bed…but if you want the couch" he laughed nervously.

"Bed sounds great, you sure" he looked down into her eyes.

"Doctor, I haven't seen you for 3 years and I don't care about how long it has been for you, but I need to be near you, I can't be away from you at the moment, it would hurt too much" she looked down frightened about showing fear and weakness. He took her chin in his hand and lifted it up to look in her eyes.

"Let's go get some sleep then"

Together they walked off to her room and settled down on to her bed. Too tired to do much else they snuggled into each others embrace and soon they were lost to sleep.

xxx

Waking up Rose felt a strong bar holding her waist down on the bed. She started to panic and her breathing became quicker.

Suddenly there was a hand on her forehead, slowly stroking it and getting the hair off of her face.

"Shhh, it's ok, shhh now, everything is ok" he had her in an embrace to try and quieten her down.

They sat like that for a few minutes, her wrapped up in his embrace, quietly rocking her backwards and forwards, soothing her.

After a while she looked up at him.

"Sorry about that, same nightmare came back" she said embarrassed.

"Hey" he lifted her chin up to look back at him "it's fine, perfectly understandable, can't imagine that they would leave you after the first night of me being back" he said old humour back.

"Yeah I know, it's just I thought that they would just leave me alone, that's why I hardly sleep, cause I know that in the shadow there they are" she said distantly.

"Who, Rose?" he asked slightly worried, if she was having the same night mare as him, about the shadows.

"The nightmares, silly" she said poking him in the ribs.

"What are they about?" he asked seriously.

She was confused, why was he asking about what her nightmares were about, it's not like it wasn't obvious she slowly tells him "well it's light at first, everyone is happy and smiling, your there. And then it gets dark and sorta cold, but it too cold, like it's touching my very soul, its weird right. And then well everyone starts to disappear and then you and I are left standing there, your just sorta like standing there and then you start shouting at me. I can't really understand what it is your saying, but I can feel theb hatred comeing off you in waves. Then your other self is there and he's shouting at me and all, screaming at me that I am a stupid ape and a lot of other stuff." She starts sobbing then, he knew how much she missed the other him, knew that she loved the other him. And seeing the one that you love shouting at you and calling you names it must really be eating at her.

"Is there anymore"

"A little, but not much more." She takes a deep breath steadying her self "then you both disappear, and I'm completely alone, there is just this shadow that is coming towards me engulfing everything, like a black hole. And then I wake up, always at the same place, and it is getting realer and realer every time it happens" she snuggles into his embrace trying to forget the echo of her nightmare. What really rattles him is that the shadow is there, possibly the same shadow that haunts his nightmare, but his nightmare is real, he has seen it happen before him.

"The other me might be gone Rose, but I am still here" he whispered into her hair.

"That's just it, you weren't. I was having this nightmare before I left the TARDIS. I was so scared that morning you threw me out, because it was like my nightmare. You were angry with me for some reason, you hated me, and I saw him in your eyes when you got angry and I imagined him saying what he did in my nightmare" she sobered a little and was crying silent tears, remembering that morning 3 years ago.

"I've gone over that morning so many times in my head, and gone over the weeks before that, and I've tried to figure out why you sent me away, and now that I know, I thought that the nightmares would go away" she whispered.

He felt so bad about sending her away, he cursed him self for not confiding in her, keeping secrets from her. She had suffered for such a long time; he vowed never to leave her again. Changing attitude the doctor happily got up bringing Rose with him.

"Come up we get, breakfast will be ready in a minute, come on up" she pouted but complied, hitting him playfully on the arm and gathered up some clothes and went into the bathroom.

When he was sure that she wasn't coming back, the Doctors mask dropped and left worry. She still looked tired and wasted; he vowed that he would always protect her, even if it meant staying here. She really had impact on him if he was willing to settle down, but thinking about it, that's what they had done on the TARDIS, it was just different because they were travelling and the sort. Well, he thought, she deserves it after the hell I put her through.

Walking into the kitchen he was greeted by the smell of Jackie's cooking, and his stomach grumbled in response, when was the last time he ate, he asked himself.

"FOOD!" He came bounding into the kitchen with all the energy of a 5 year during a sugar rush. He instantly sat down and started to pile food onto his plate. And he also in that moment received a clip behind his ears.

"Hey! What was that for?" he pouted, as he looked at Jackie.

"You will wait for Rose, now sit there patiently and wait" as she turned away he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth and poked his tongue at Jackie's back.

A musical laugh came from the door way "Careful now Doctor, my mum will take your food off you if you're not careful" her eyes sparkling in humour. Turning to her he saw that the water hadn't done that much to take away the tired look, just brought some of her old sprit back.

Jackie swiped his breakfast away from him.

"Hey! That's unfair" he whined like the 5 year old that he was

"I did tell you to wait" she warned

"Poor baby, here" Rose sat down and gave him a plate with more bacon on it "mum don't be so mean, he is obviously hungry" she reprimanded her mum, who in turn tutted and rolled her eyes away from the couple.

"Well maybe he should listen to me more often, now the pair of ya eat your food" she gestured to the food.

xxx

After breakfast they both sat down to watch some TV.

They were curled up on the couch watching some random soap, after a small bickering about what they were going to watch.

He looked down at the form of Rose, and brought her closer to him.

"Travel with me?" he held his breath waiting for the answer, he didn't know what compelled him to ask that question.

"Forever" she answered and snuggled into his embrace.

His heart soured.

"I don't deserve you, never did" he breathed wondering at the angel in his arms.

"This is your last chance, believe me Doctor, I won't survive this again" she said soberly.

And he knew that was the truth, he just didn't know whether she would survive being with him.

"Just be there to hold my hand" he whispered.

xxx

A/N Three more chapters left (I hope)! So if my calculations are correct I need to post everyday until Doomsday. Phew wipes forehead keeps typing. LOL!

REVIEW! I love reviews!

xx


	8. Saying goodbye to hell

Ok here is chapter 8, a bit shorter than the others.

While I am writing this my day has almost finished and all of those people in the UK, your day is just beginning how cool is that hey! (it is now 5:53PM Wednesday and in the UK according to my clock it is 9:22 AM Wednesday!) Not that you needed to know that or anything!

Thank you for the reviews everyone and a personal thanks to **evil is live, **your 2nd review was fantastic and reviews like that are making me update so fast, just knowing that people enjoy reading this story as much as I am writing it is really good feeling.

Alright I know everyone is counting down to the big finale, I know that I am. I think the only thing that is keeping me sane is the daily hits of fan fiction that I get everyday just keeping my self distracted works wonders!

Ok enough drabble, enjoy!

xxx

**Saying goodbye to hell**

She was packing every thing that she could find in her cupboards, when she felt the presence of her mum behind.

"Don't leave sweetheart, he will only hurt you again, it was hard on everyone before, please how long can you do this?" she pleaded, she didn't know what to say to her to make her stay. "He isn't worth it, he is not worth the pain that he put you through…"she started

"But don't you see mum he is, he is worth every tear that I cried. I was dead when he wasn't here, how long do you think I would last if I never saw him again? I almost didn't make it. I felt more alive when I saw him and was angry at him last night; I had something to live for. So please don't ask me stay here please, because I can't" Jackie knew that what Rose was saying was true, she saw the light fading away now that the prospect of staying was brought up, and never seeing the Doctor again was in her minds eye.

"Ok sweet heart, but promise me that you will visit regularly don't leave me worrying"

Mother and Daughter embraced, finally after so many years of pain there was the light that had always been present at the end of the tunnel and it was better then any of them could have imagined.

They heard the front door open and were greeted with the sight of the grinning Doctor. He looked a lot better, he had showered and had brushed his hair and the sleep that night had done him wonders, he had also changed his suit to another identical one, The TARDIS must have an endless supply.

Looking over to him and pulling out of her mothers embraceRose walked over.

"Hey you" she said cheekily. "Looking better,hope youparked the TARIDS in a more accessible place this time, took me agesto find itlast night"

Hands in his pockets he shoved her with his shoulder and swung back "hey you, and yes i did,she's just down stairs. I have to say, you're looking much better your self"

She hit his arm. He turned a pained look towards her, which he couldn't keep for very long. Soon he was grinning insanely and bobbing on his heels.

"Come on, TARDIS doesn't know your coming home yet, I wouldn't tell, almost blew a fuse she did" he laughed

"Your evil you are" she laughed "if she could slap you she would"

Jackie rolled her eyes at them. She grabbed Rose's bag and threw it at the Doctor.

"Come on the sooner the two of you leave, the sooner I can get the shopping done" she walked out of the door that the Doctor had left open. "Make sure you close the door behind you, I have to pay for the heating in this place, not that you would know Doctor"

"Nope, joys of living in a TARDIS, don't have to pay for anything, mind you the place is a mess at the moment"

"Well don't count on me cleaning it, bout time you did that your self" came the comment from Rose.

Jackie cringed ready for the upcoming whining about to come from the Doctor. she wasn't disappointed.

"But I don't do domestic, means no cleaning, no bills, no family, no habits and such" he was whining.

"We will both clean up" she huffed getting sick of his whining. "I refuse to live in a dirty TARDIS, and I don't think that she will appreciate it either" he shut up, but there was still a pout on his face.

They made it without anymore drama to the TARDIS.

"Will you do the honors" he bowed low to Rose, who in turn curtsied. And bringing the key from around her neck she opened the TARIDS doors.

She was greeted by the TARDIS' equivalent of a hug, which was the being enfolded with her presence in your mind.

_You came back! He wouldn't tell me! But you came back, does that mean that your straying? _

_**Yea I'm staying, but only under one condition, that you and the Doctor tell me everything, no matter how small. **_

_Deal, I just want you back, and I can feel that you are a lot happier, what happened to make you glow with happiness_

**_I figured something out last night while I was sitting in here. It was something that the other Doctor said "Do that for me Rose, have a fantastic life". And in that moment when I heard the words replaying in my head, I thought the only way to have a fantastic life is with the Doctor, here,my only true home. _**

_Well I'm glad that you listen to those words now, even though they were meant for before._

_**Yea funny isn't it?**_

_Well as long as you're happy, get your mum out of here and we can be off then, not that your mother isn't great; she can be a little irritating._

She gave a laugh, receiving a weird look from her mother and a curious one from the Doctor. She turned away from them slowly **_she can be can't she, alright let me get mister hyper back in and we can be off. _**

She left the console and hugged the Doctor from behind, and burying her head into his back and peacefully closing her eyes.

"I think she is telling me to hurry up, right Rose" he felt her nod.

Rose reluctantly let go of the Doctor and walked round and faced her mum, the doctor gave them some space and went into the TARDIS.

"Be safe, don't get into too much trouble now you hear" she hugged her mum "return to me sweet heart safe and whole" she whispered in her hair.

"Rose!" the Doctor wanted to get going.

"Hold your horses!" she shouted back, she heard him from here complaining about various things.

"Ok I'll see you soon okay mum?" she gave her one more hug, and looking at the place that had been her hell for 3 years. Walking backwards into the TARDIS she waved to her mum.

Once she was in the TARDIS she stood there with the doors behind her and let out the breath that she was holding in.

Looking over to the Doctor, he was grinning at her and was at the brink of laughing. She stood there smiling at him and ran up to him and put her hand on his and pulled the lever, together they brought to life the TARDIS. She let the sound rush over her and savored it, taking it in.

"So where to then?" he asked her after they were flying in the Vortex.

"Some where different, some where we have never been before" oh the possibilities.

He pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers, and grinned as he watched the TARDIS change colour.

They were grinning at each other from across the console, happy to be together again, when suddenly the TARDIS jerked quickly. Caught off guard, Rose was thrown to the other side of the room and hit her head.

The last thing that she remembered was seeing the Doctor's smiling face grow to worry before the darkness overcame her.

xxx

A/N cliff hanger! Granted, not a big one but hey, cliff hanger!

Ok that was chapter 8! Bit short, but oh well had to get this posted pretty quickly so that I could move on to the climax of the story, then things get a little interesting and a big change will occur.

Ok you know the drill review please, a happy writer means…….well a happy writer!

Nah seriously, due to popular demand to write these faster, I am, and I am getting to bed really late because of that fact, but I figure that once this story is ova and done with then I can sleep! And plus I really enjoy writing this!

Oh been thinking about the ending lately to this story, I thought that there might be a sequel. But hold any judgment till I have finished, because who knows it might be a really crap ending and you might all hate it!

Ok that is enough drabble, I know that there are more important things to be doing other then reading this author note, and I know that many people would have stopped reading ages ago!

xx


	9. Dejavu

K I still have time to try and finish this story by the time Doomsday ends, but by no means if I don't will I stop writing just because Rose is no longer in it, like I said there may be a sequel!

**Dejavu **

The first thing that Rose noticed was the cold; it was a biting cold that sunk deep within your soul. The second thing that Rose registered was the pain in her head, she gingerly brought her hand to her head. Touching her head it felt sticky and wet; bringing her hand down it was covered in blood. She must have cut it open when she was thrown across the TARDIS.

Looking around her she took in her surroundings. She was in a white room, no windows and there didn't seem to be a door any where. She couldn't see the ceiling, and it seemed very silent. She wondered where the Doctor was, she couldn't see him any where. She tried calling for him, but she was only met by silence, it was like something was absorbing her words, engulfing them in the silence.

After thinking that just sitting there was getting her no where, she set about the task of trying to find a way out.

xxx

The Doctor woke up and the first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't in the TARDIS anymore. He seemed to be in some sort of cell, it was completely white and it looked very sterile. However this place seemed very familiar to him, thinking that, he then noticed the cold that was surrounding him. There was also the silence that seemed very familiar to him, it was too quiet.

He began to panic, Rose wasn't with him, he looked all around him, but she wasn't any where in the sterile room. He called for her, shouting and screaming her name, he knew that after the umpteenth time calling for her that she wasn't going to answer. Heart in his throat he sunk down and put his head in his hands.

He had failed her, he said that he was going to protect her and now he was stuck in what he knew as the place from his nightmares and malfunctioned adventure. And he knew that the Rose that he had seen was this one, the Rose that he had seen that night was older then the Rose from three years ago. Thinking about the Rose that he had seen he thought about the similarities between the Rose's.

His Rose looked tired and sad, so did the other one. His Rose looked wasted and skinny and she looked like death warmed up, so did the other one. Looking at all the similarities there wasn't any doubt that his Rose and the one that he had seen that night were one and the same.

He had sent her away to stop this from happening, made her live through hell just to protect her. Maybe he shouldn't have listened to his heart and listened to reason, and left her where she was. He had failed her.

Gathering his composer and his feelings he picked him self off of the floor and went about the task of getting to Rose and keeping his promise and protect her.

xxx

Rose had been trying for what seemed like hours to find a way out, she was cold and tired. She soon gave up trying to find a way out figuring that the Doctor would come and rescue her.

Her head injury was making it very difficult to focus on much, her vision was unfocused and she felt dizzy. She soon ungracefully, sunk down to the floor and lay there. She tried to fight against the overwhelming urge to sleep, but soon she lost the battle against the darkness.

xxx

Death and pain that was all it knew.

It was the bringer of death and pain.

The eliminator of happiness and light.

It had come to this world when it was at the height of civilization. It felt the life and the happiness and had to completely eradicate it from the land.

I had sensed the TARDIS and had sensed the light coming from her. It brought the TARDIS in, using a signal that she would not be able to escape. Suddenly another of the same ship was felt, but from a different time line, a little further in the future, so it brought that one in as well, also bringing out the two occupants of the ship, and forgetting about the other ones, so that they might venture willingly into the shadows.

xxx

He had got out of his cell; he had finally found the door after much trial and error.

He was in a white hall, every thing was white. He got out his sonic screw driver and made a scorch mark on the wall opposite him. He looked at the scorch mark and smiled smugly, feeling proud with him self at dirtying the immaculate conditions.

After completing the task of destroying the sterile conditions, he continued on his way.

Using his screwdriver to find Rose he jogged down the halls, following the signal.

Rounding another corner he heard a blood curdling scream, he stopped quickly and fought against the overwhelming urge to blast through all the walls in an attempt to reach Rose faster, just knowing that it was her screaming. His nightmare was returning to him and it was real.

xxx

Pain.

White hot pain coursing through her whole body; the pain blinding her.

She couldn't move, she was stuck in place, her mind screaming and lashing out against the pain. She was standing up; through it felt like her whole body would collapse any second.

Her eyes were wide, she couldn't close them, and it was like something had control of her body. A scream escaped her lips cutting through the silence, and echoing off the walls and traveling through the whole building. She could hardly think, nothing but the darkness that was causing her so much pain.

Something entered her mind, forcing it self against the barriers, the TARDIS' connection with her couldn't stop it. If possible, the pain got worse, it had come apart of her, through to her soul, driving her insane. Another scream ripped from her throat as the onslaught on her mind and body continued.

_Your mind is strong, many barriers, some thing blocks my entrance to many of your memories. There is light here, burning your mind, protecting the fragile mind of a pathetic human. Do not fight against me for it will only cause you more pain._

_**DOCTOR! DOCTOR!**_

_The screaming child in the dark calls for her knight in shining amour. He is coming no need to worry, I wonder if he will make it in time though, we will have to wait and see._

_**DOCTOR! DOCTOR!**_

_Patients child, he will be here to see you one last time, but now I will get to know your mind better._

An onslaught of memories flooded through her mind, from the day that she was born to being here in this room. She felt everything the pain, joy, happiness, grief and a magnitude of other feelings.

The most prominent memories that came forth was the first time that she met the Doctor, the first time she met Jack and then saying goodbye to her dad and then watching him die. When she said goodbye to Jack knowing that she would never see him again the last memories of her, Jack and the other Doctor. It was the memory of seeing her other Doctor regenerate that caused heart break, seeing him disappear right in front of her eyes, to be replaced by a stranger.

And then there were the recent memories of being left on earth. In a short span of time she was made to relive all that she had experienced in three years. She was crying, but the tears didn't feel like tears they felt sticky and to warm to be tears. She could taste the tears as the slid in to her opened mouth, it tasted metallic, like blood.

She was chocking now, on the same metallic taste of blood as he tears, it was creeping up, flowing from the corner of her lips.

She knew she was dieing, could feel every thing within her straining to keep her life force within. She felt the presence in her mind break through her last defenses. And at that moment, golden light flooded her mind, enveloping her mind.

Before her she just noticed that the Doctor was before her, with a look of surprise on his face, like she shouldn't be there at all. He looked slightly different, not as tired, humor in his eyes, even in that moment, this wasn't her Doctor. At that moment the golden light completely engulfed her body and soul, flushing out the darkness and protecting her from the shadows.

The golden light left her and she collapsed, all life force leaving her battered soul and body.

xxx

He was close he could feel it, he didn't know how, he just knew.

He rounded the corner and was met with the horribly familiar sight.

Rose surrounded by the shadow, eyes wide in terror and pain, blood running down her face.

The golden light came forth, and that's when he noticed him self, not hundred meters away on the other side of the room in front of Rose looking at her in horror. He quickly hid, just to make sure that he didn't see him.

He heard the sound of a body slumping down onto the ground and knew with a sickening truth that it was Rose. He saw out of the corner of his eye the golden light, he took that as a opportunity to get Rose back to the TARDIS.

He picked up Rose and carried out of the building. Placing Rose on the ground out side, making sure that she was wrapped up in his jacket. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began looking for the signal of the TARDIS. Soon he found it and headed off, carrying the life less Rose.

xxx

Arriving on the TARDIS the Doctor headed straight for the medical bay (how star trek!) and gently laid Rose on the bed set up in the centre of the room. He got out his tri quarter….sorry no…that's also star trek. He got out his **sonic screwdriver **and ran it over Rose's body. The sonic screwdriver confirmed what he already knew, and wished wasn't true.

Rose was dead.

xxx

Cliffy! Yay another one I hear you all screaming!

Sorry about the Star Trek mention, started writing medical bay and I got a little out of the story, don't cha think? This sort of random humor will not happen again I promise! Pinky swear crosses fingers behind back.

xx

ok I am sleep deprived at the moment so I think I may just go and collapse on my bed!


	10. The Body is a Fragile Thing

A/N I can't believe it, that last episode was so sad, my heart was bursting out of chest in the last scene, and SHE SAID IT! But he didn't, but we all know that he loves her! And who the hell is that bride woman, she already irritates me!

ok just to clear a few things up…..in the last chapter **it **mentioned a second TARDIS, that one was from before the Doctor sent Rose away and the other one was the present time Doctor and has the three years older Rose.

Ok and the Doctor that was just standing there in front of Rose was the Doctor from the past time line and the one that took Rose away was the one from the present time line. I hope that it wasn't too confusing, I hate time thingies and the whole different time line but if you have any quires I will try and explain it.

I'M SO SORRY, I let you all down. Sorry for the slow update, had a few problems, and I had to take a break, so here is the 10th chapter! Will update faster from now on!

Oh and 1 more thing, thank you **Spacemonkey** for the offer to be my beta, if the offer still stands, then it would be very much appreciated. If the offer is still on the table then email me and I will email you the next chapter!

Ok that was a little to much form me!

Enjoy the tenth chapter!

**The Body is a Fragile Thing**

xxx

The Body is a fragile thing. So many things must work together in order for it to keep going. But after a while something happens that causes things to work out of balance with each other, causes things to shut down. It is like a machine that every once and a while it needs to be updated and repaired.

xxx

Panic set in and the world became a blur behind the tears that were burning his eyes. All the read outs said the same thing, she was dead, you were too late to save her and now she is dead.

His world began to fall apart, the dam broke through and he sank down, rocking backwards and forwards.

He could feel the TARDIS trying to talk to him, she didn't know what was going on and was worried about Rose.

_Theta? Theta, what is the matter, what's happened. Please tell me!_

She was getting no reply; she became angry and started to groan loudly making the walls around him vibrate in anger.

_Tell me now, what has happened _she calmed slightly as he pulled him self together.

_**She's dead.**_

_What? Who's dead, Theta what the hell are you going on about._

**_You lied to me, you said that all was not as it seemed and you said that she wouldn't die, you promised me and you made me go back and now she is dead! _**He was incredibly angry, yet the TARDIS was furious that he was blaming her for what had happened she knew that Rose shouldn't be dead. She shook the interior and rocked the ship around, causing him to be thrown around, incredibly Rose stayed on the bed.

_How dare you! You will mot blame this on me! I know that she should not be dead, I did not lie to you, there is something blocking my knowledge but it tells me that Rose should not be dead!_

_**Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but she is dead, she is lying here, her heart isn't beating, she is dead. There is nothing that we can do about it!**_

_Theta stop shouting for a minute and look at Rose._

He whipped his head around and stopped short looking at the still figure on the bed. Looking closely he noticed that she wasn't as pale anymore, she seemed to be gold, no that couldn't be right, gold? She was gold, no wait a minute she was glowing gold. What the hell was happening, why the hell she was glowing?

**_Old girl why is she glowing, what the hell is happening? _**

_It is the Bad Wolf, it is changing her._

_**Into what?**_

_A Time Lady._

_**WHAT! You can't be serious, how is this happening.**_

_Some of the Time Vortex remained within her and is now twisting and turning and changing her DNA._

_**How do I stop it? **_

_You can't, it must run it course, if you stop it she will die. _

_**Will she change? **_

_No, just her mind and she will have two hearts. But there is another added bonus, she will have 3 regenerations to match your own, since there was no other Time Lords, you were the blue print for her DNA._

_**How long will it take, and will she be injured?**_

_Have patience, and wait._

xxx

He sat there waiting for a long time; the glowing was the only light source in medical bay, the light was making his eyes hurt. He sat there looking at her still from and monitoring any changes that occurred.

So far her body temperature had dropped to the normal temperature of a Time Lady; she had started to develop her second heart, the brain waves that were being emitted were different. Yet she was still showing no physical signs of life, no heart beat and no rise and fall of her fragile form.

He was angry and worried, not at Rose, she couldn't have known that this was going to happen. No, he was angry at him self, he had been so high on the fact that all the Dalek were dead and that Rose and himself were alive that he hadn't bothered to check that something may have remained of the Time Vortex. He was angry that this was happening, angry with the whole situation.

He started to think of everything, the pros and the cons of Rose becoming a Time lady.

_Ok Con's _

_she will no longer be human_

_She might hate me, and leave me._

_She will have to watch everyone that she loves grow old and die._

_And the last, yet the most important. Jackie will slap me, hard!_

_Ok now the Pro's _

_She will be alive, definite bonus._

_She will live for a very long time._

_She will be with me until we both die._

_I will no longer be lonely._

_I won't be the last of his kind._

_The Pro's seem to out way the Con's, even though most of the Pro's are in my favor. _

He didn't think that the list that he had made was all that helpful to the situation. In fact it just seemed to add to the never ending problem.

One new problem was Jackie. Yes he had begun to like her this time round, but she was already pissed at him, and then add the fact that her only child was now a alien, well that was just the icing on a very big cake of problems.

Now all he had to do was wait and see what Rose thought about everything.

xxx

He had fallen asleep waiting for Rose to wake up.

The first thing that he registered was all the noise going on around him.

The TARDIS was humming, making happy little sounds for some ungodly reason. The medical bay was also alive with noises. All the machines were beeping and humming, brought to life. And then there was another sound less obvious but to his ears the loudest in the room, the breathing of Rose Tyler.

He quickly leapt from his position on the worn chair in the med bay, and made his way towards the sleeping form on the central bed.

Lying there was Rose Tyler, her skin pale, yet not deathly so, her lips red and parted as she breathed in and out. Her chest rising and falling almost rhythmically with each breath, her body, relaxed as she dreamt.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Rose's sleeping form, checking that every thing was as it should be due to the circumstances. Everything checked out to be perfectly fine, she was a picture of health.

She had started to stir, her eyes scrunching up against some unseen pain, her face turning into a frown as she started to moan. Her eyes started to flutter open, trying to adjust to the small amount of light in the room to get a better focus on the person in front of her.

She opened and closed her mouth a few time, moistening it, trying to get some moisture in her dry mouth and parched throat. Her eyes feel onto the Doctor, wide with astonishment that he was standing there.

"Doctor?" her voice horse from little use, and dehydration.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he used a hushed loving voice.

She blinked still trying to focus on everything, but mostly her thoughts.

"'m alright, just tired" she said sleepily.

"Well why don't you get some sleep then and after that we need to have a little talk, ok?" he said quietly as he caressed her face and smoothed out her hair.

"Guess. Stay with me please?" she asked tentatively

"Always" he declared

Satisfied with the answer Rose rolled her head to once again it was centre of the pillow and closed her eyes. Soon her body was relaxed and her face the echo of her dreams. The Doctor slowly got on the bed with her bringing her into his embrace. Her head feel onto his chest and her arms wrapped around just above his waist. His arms wrapped around her sleeping from, his chin rested on her head as she buried her head in his neck, soon the Doctor was fast asleep, comforted that the woman that he loved was alive.

xxx

A/N Epilogue up next, then the sequel! Any mysteries that haven't been solved will be solved then, who knows I might even start, with this story as the beginning, writing a little series my self and keep Rose alive that way! (Of course with Rose a Time Lady).

Ok the next chapter will be out soon!

Review!

Until next time!


	11. Just the Beginning

Hi there, this is the last chapter in 'The After' story.

This chapter is called 'Just the beginning', weird huh? There will be a sequel of course, just like I promised, the enemy will be the well known 'Shadow', also know as 'It**'**.

The sequel will also explore how Rose comes to terms with being a TimeLady.

Thank you to my Beta reader!

**Just the Beginning**

Waking up she felt the comforting warmth of the Doctor wrapped around her form, protecting her even in his sleep.

Her body felt warm and at peace, she felt protected, not just by the Doctor but from another unknown source. When she closed her eyes she saw golden light skirting her vision, like a forgotten dream would your memory.

She shifted slowly trying not to wake the sleeping Doctor beside her. She didn't succeed, he opened his eyes and looked straight back into hers, laughter all apparent deep within.

"Hi" she said groggily, the echo of sleep still in her voice.

"Hi there sleepy head" he said cheekily, a grin on his face.

"What you so pleased about?" humor and curiosity in her voice.

"I have so much to tell you Rose Tyler, so much you need to know. But first things first" he looked down at her seriously "how you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, just a little dizzy and woozy, much like on satellite 5 with the whole transmat thing" she said trying to decipher what it was exactly that she was feeling.

"Ah yes that would be because of certain changes that have just occurred" he said quietly, not quite being able to look in her eyes.

She reached out her hand and brought it to his chin turning his head to look at her.

"Doctor, what is the matter?" she said quietly, searching his eyes with her own.

"Do you trust me?' he said also searching her eyes, it was more like he was trying to see into her soul.

She didn't hesitate "yes" she said strongly.

"You died on the planet back there, had me quite scared you did" he said trying to make light of the situation "can't tell you how I felt after it happened, TARDIS was beyond grief, she upturned the rooms and made a right mess" he said eyes laughing "any way, yeah you died, dead for quite some time too, all the equipment said that your were dead" he said, tears starting to cloud his vision. The last few hours being replayed in his mind's eye "fell apart I did, thought my world was ending, then the TARDIS informed me of some changes that would be occurring within you."

All throughout his little speech she was looking at him blankly, trying to process the multitude of information that he was telling her.

"What sort of changes Doctor?" she was scared, he could hear the amount of will she was using trying to show him that even when she was presented with something that could alter her life, she was still prepared to trust him to the end of the universe.

"This may take a little bit of time to explain to you, it is a little hard to explain"

"Well why don't you start at the beginning" she said. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her head on his chest listening to the double heartbeat.

He in turn, wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her.

"Like I said, you're changing within" his voice was soft and reassuring. "you remember when you absorbed the Time Vortex' she nodded her head "well I didn't get all of it out" he said regrettably.

She looked up at him, and levered herself up and rested her chin on her upturned palm. She looked at him questionably, asking him silently to continue.

"Rose, you're not quite human anymore. Scratch that, your not human anymore" he didn't dare meet her eyes, afraid that they would be accusing him "you're a Gallifreyan, the second to last of my species, essentially, you are a TimeLady. You have two hearts, um, you essentially know all that I know about the universe, you, ah, you have 3 regenerations" he then looked up to see her reaction.

She was shocked, he knew that she would be, but there was also a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" he was confused he expected her to be angry or crying and cursing his excitants.

"I'm one of you then?" she asked the smile turning into a broad grin at the notion of being one of the Doctor's species.

"Yes" he said slowly, not quite caught up on the joke.

A small squeal escaped from her lips and she leapt into his arms holding onto him in her joy. After squeezing the breath out him, she let go and looked at him happily a certain glow on her cheeks in her happiness.

"You won't be alone any more, you're stuck with me" she said cheekily.

He threw his head back and laughed the worry that Rose might be upset about the whole changing thing washed away. The notion of spending the rest of his life traveling with Rose, and not being the last of the great race of TimeLords was absolutely fantastic. They both lay there laughing at the incredible prospect of all that had happened. After they had calmed down slightly they got up, Rose went to the wardrobe room to get some clothes.

xxx

In the wardrobe Rose was having a hard time figuring out what to wear, she figured now that she was a TimeLady, she should have a uniform like the Doctor did, but a girl can't have just one outfit and Rose was having a hard time trying to figure out what she was going to wear until she regenerated.

After hundreds of tops and hundreds of bottoms she found the perfect outfit.

The top was a blood red halter with black transfer in the shape of rose on it. Her trousers were also black; they had white transfer of a vine with leaves and stars, rising from the ankle to the hip. For shoes she had some very surprisingly comfortable knee high black boots, her jeans covered the boots to the toes. To finish off the outfit she had a long black leather coat on, that reached down to her ankles, she thought if the Doctor got a cape then she should to.

Satisfied with her new look she walked out of the wardrobe room and went to the console room.

xxx

He was pacing in the console room, a nervous look on his face.

They needed to go and see Jackie to tell her that her only child was not human anymore, he had a right to be nervous.

He heard the sound of Rose coming down the corridor towards the console room. He steadied him self to show an outward calm as to not alarm Rose.

He turned to look at Rose ready to tell her that they should tell her that they needed to see her mum, but the words were lost when he saw her in the door way. His jaw dropped when he saw just how beautiful she looked, he was gob smacked.

"See something you like Doctor" she flirted as she asked as she walked passed him.

He cleared his throat gaining his composure "you look absolutely beautiful"

She blushed "last time you said that there was a tag line, for a human, so am I to presume that now that I am not human, that I _am _beautiful?" she asked innocently.

"No, I assure you, you're an image of beauty, and before when I said it I was in denial about my feelings about you" he said cheekily

"So what are your feelings now" she said as she walked closer to him

"Well now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" he said cheekily

"Now you know how I feel about surprises" she questioned him, laughter in her eyes.

"And how would that be" he asked

"I love them" she leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"We have to go and see your mum and tell her" he said suddenly, breaking the lovely atmosphere.

She stepped out of his arms and hit him on the arm.

"Now why the hell you'd go and do that for?" she said angrily

"We need to go and see your mum, she needs to know" he said

"Yeah but, we were having a good moment, and then you ruined it" she was sulking

"Come on prepare you self, we are off to London 2006, 3 weeks after we left her" he said as he walked over to the console and pressed buttons and pulled levers.

While he was doing this, Rose was watching him and moved over to the console and started to help him fly them through the Vortex.

After they landed he looked over to her with a huge grin on his face looking at her with proud eyes.

"Something came over you did it?" he asked knowing what the answer would be.

"It was like I was a visitor in my body and something took over, and I was compelled to start flying the TARDIS" she said while looking down trying to figure out what had happened to her, she looked at the Doctor asking him to explain it to her.

"Yeah, happens to me every time I fly my wonderful, fantastic time machine. You will notice a lot of changes in the next few days, that was just one of the many that you will notice" he said grinning at the wonderful things happening to Rose.

"Well thanks for the heads up" she said sarcastically

"Your welcome!" he said cheekily

"You're impossible you know that" she huffed rolling her eyes.

"Yes but that's why you love me" he said suddenly not thinking.

"I suppose it is" she said distantly, she looked at him over the console and shook her head at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Don't pretend that you didn't know Doctor, me coming with you after you leaving me for 3 years should have been enough proof" she said pointedly.

He looked down, figuring that this was it he had to tell her before they went and saw Jackie, knowing her she would try and keep Rose at home now.

"Well I think that you should know that I love you too" he said hurriedly.

"I already know, always have, can't keep any thing from me you can't" she said,

he looked up and saw that her eyes were shining with laughter and love.

He went over to her and slowly bent down to meet her lips. Suddenly there was a bang on the TARDIS doors and shouting was becoming louder.

"Are you two going to come out yet, or has he landed so badly that your both unconscious?" came the sarcastic voice of Jackie Tyler, angry that she was being kept waiting.

"Coming mum!" Rose shouted to her mum while looking at the Doctor, who was smiling at her and pulling her closer to him, making it very apparent what he wanted to do right now and it didn't include going outside to appease her mum.

"She is going to break down the door if we are not careful" she said half firmly and with half of a whimper. He threw her a sexy grin, knowing that he was succeeding in distracting her.

"You know full well that no one can get through the TARDIS doors, alien or human. Yet I have to say your mum could give the TARDIS quite a dent if she tried real hard" he moved his hips suddenly.

She gave a whimper, "now stop that, we have to go out there before she has a hernia"

The Doctor just sighed and figured that there was time for what he had in mind later, now he had to face the beast.

He let go of Rose, who in turn gave a frustrated moan, having second thoughts about her decision. She grabbed on to his tie and brought him forward to meet her in a heated kiss, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he granted her. Delving her tongue into his mouth, their tongues wrestled for what seemed to short for the Doctor when Jackie made her presence made again.

'Oi you two get out here now!" she said banging the door.

Rose moaned in his mouth frustrated that they were being interrupted at what she saw as the most important moment in her life. They started to slow down the kiss both of them willing to start another heated kiss, but they couldn't ignore Jackie for too long.

They both straightened out their clothes, tying to look like they weren't as flustered as they felt. Rose smoothed her hair back, and put her jacket back on, which had, ahem, some how fallen off in their mini wrestle. He ran a hand through his hair, which didn't really do much; he went to fix his tie to find it had disappeared. Well, he thought, I wonder where that went. He gave Rose a questioning look indicating the loss of his tie. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked past him towards the TARDIS doors.

Grinning at her back he followed her out.

He was met by a furious Jackie, who had her hands on her hips and her foot taping on the pavement.

"What took you two so long" she asked angrily

"Something broke when we landed, we had to fix it" Rose cut in before the Doctor could come up with an excuse.

"Trust him to break something" she said sarcastically.

"Tell me something new mum" she said on the side to her mum, yet loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"Cheeky" he stated

"Been around you for too long" she gave him a wink.

"Come on you two get inside, it's getting colder" Jackie was getting sick of the banter between the two of them.

The Doctor threw his arm around Rose's shoulder and together they walked up to the flat, Jackie just rolled her eyes and followed them.

In the flat Jackie went to make the two of them and her self a cup of tea, while the Doctor and Rose went over to the couch and sat there together.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you two here then, it's only been about three weeks, new record for the two of you" she called from the kitchen.

"We need to tell you something Jackie" called the Doctor

"What's he done now?" Jackie said accusingly, ignoring the Doctor.

"Hey! Why is it always something that I have done?" he whined

Rose pinched him arm and grinned at him "that's because it always is"

Jackie walked in and sat down opposite the couple and looked at them expectantly.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie" the Doctor started to say.

"I knew it, what is it that you have done, and is it going to result in you being slapped" she said angrily.

"Maybe" he said slowly.

"No, it is not going to result in him being slapped mum, and you stop being so sacred of my mum and just tell her" she said to her mum and then the Doctor.

"Right where to begin, alright Jackie remember when Rose took the Vortex within her to come and save me from the Daleks?" Jackie nodded and the Doctor continued "well I didn't get all of it out; I thought I did, but I didn't. On the last trip that we made the TARDIS had a mild malfunction and we arrived on a planet that we shouldn't have been on" Jackie noticed that the Doctor held on to Rose a little tighter "any way I woke up on the planet in a cell, Rose wasn't with me so I set around to find her. To cut a long story short, when I did find Rose she was dead" Jackie made a strangled sobbing sound "well as you can see she isn't dead anymore"

"Thing is mum I was dead for quite sometime, but the reason that I am sitting here now is because the Vortex that was still inside me changed me and brought me back to life" Rose said the last bit quickly.

"Changed, how?" Jackie said shakily while looking Rose over trying to see any changes.

"Well Jackie this is the bit that is going to result in a slap, she is no longer human, she's an alien, one of my race." he quickly stood up and brought Rose with him stationing her in front of him.

"She's an alien? What the hell have you done to my baby girl" she shouted at the Doctor, going to slap him. Rose straightened up and moved completely in front of the Doctor shielding him from her furious mother.

"MUM STOP IT" she calmed down considerably "ok now mum, calm down go and sit down and be quiet" she indicated the chair.

"And you" she turned to the Doctor "stop being a crying baby and be a man, she was only going to slap you, not maim you" she moved the Doctor down onto the chair and sat down on the floor in between his legs, some what protective.

"Now we are going to talk about this civilly" she started to explain everything to Jackie about becoming a Gallifreyan and all the changes that occurred.

Jackie sat there listening to every thing that both of them had to say, and afterward she asked Rose to come into the kitchen with her.

Together the two of them cried, Rose cried because it just hit her that she had changed and that she would long out live her mum and all her friends. Jackie cried because she felt like she had truly lost Rose to the Doctor.

xxx

Saying goodbye to her mum wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be, it was just like she was moving away from home.

She promised that she would visit soon, but both of them knew that she wouldn't be around as often as she was now, that she would be more preoccupied with the Doctor and traveling.

They both gave Jackie a hug, saying goodbye before walking into the TARDIS.

Jackie stood there watching the TARDIS disappear, as it left she turned away and ventured back to her flat, knowing that she had wouldn't be able to get over the loss of her daughter.

xxx

"So where to next?" he turned to Rose with a grin on his face.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, he grinned and together they went to his room.

xxx

A/N Well that is the end of **The After**, keep an eye out for the sequel **The last of the TimeLords**.


End file.
